


Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [53]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Enemies to Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Media Parody, News Media, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: “You’re not dating José Mourinho.”“No. But I think I just implied to the collected English football press that I am.”





	Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Where Your Eye Won't Meet Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641520) by [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo). 



> Thanks to [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo) for blanket permission to podfic. This story was a surprising amount of fun to record. I had a blast reading the fake media pieces.
> 
> Work is archive locked in keeping with the status of the original fic.
> 
> Recorded for Football RPF Week for the Fake/Pretend Relationship theme.
> 
> **Podfic Audio Notes** : The Music version of the fic has about a minute of audio just after the header and just at the end. There is no audio under the text although there is a slight reverb effect on certain pieces of narration in both versions.

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo)

**Music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/is1mcp4vqbhg6pi/Football%20RPF_Kiss%20Me%20Where%20Your%20Eye%20Won%27t%20Meet%20Me_Music.mp3?dl=0) [12.5 MB, 00:39:42]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s96y497kbw88jkg/Football%20RPF_Kiss%20Me%20Where%20Your%20Eye%20Won%27t%20Meet%20Me_Music.m4b?dl=0) [28.2 MB, 00:39:42]

**Non-music Version** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jqsgpr9ra0w2vim/Football%20RPF_Can%27t%20Help%20Falling%20in%20Love%20With%20You_noMusic.mp3?dl=0) [12.1 MB, 00:38:11]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gnezgvtut4r7ryy/Football%20RPF_Kiss%20Me%20Where%20Your%20Eye%20Won%27t%20Meet%20Me_NoMusic.m4b?dl=0) [27.1 MB, 00:38:11]


End file.
